


You Have To Be Our Friend,

by TylerM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby One Direction, Bonding, Bromance, Cute Liam, Early Days, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Louis making Liam laugh, M/M, Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Shy Liam, The X Factor Era, Tickling, Ticklish Liam, evil louis, liam centric, lots of fluff, not really a romance, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is quiet, reserved and basically just really shy. He's nothing like the rest of his bandmates and knows, he's even okay with it, he's mostly fine with the fact he doesn't really fit in with the other boys. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson, eldest band member of One Direction, however is not okay with this. So he decides to make it his mission to ensure Liam feels apart of this band. He wants Liam to let down his defenses and just have fun with them. Relax a bit more. One day when Liam is moping Louis finds something very interesting out about his younger band mate, and decides to use it against him to make sure he understands how important he is to everyone. </p><p>Or in other words Louis finds out Liam's incredibly ticklish and has a bit of fun with it. </p><p>  - Set during the X Factor tour, early baby One Direction days and pure tooth rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Be Our Friend,

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I'm just sorry for this. I don't even know what came over me. This is pure fiction and fluff, read at own risk. I just basically love X factor, timid Liam being afraid of loud, obnoxious Louis and the unconventional friendship that is formed through this. This story is ridiculous and I'm sorry, but maybe a few of you will enjoy it haha. If you're not into this kind of thing, awesome, cool, just don't read. Its intended to be just for fun and a bit of fluff. Don't take it the wrong way. 
> 
> and I'm sorry but Liam is ridiculously ticklish and as if Louis didn't exploit this whenever he could. 
> 
> P.s it's not edited amazingly. Sorry.

Louis wasn’t stupid, despite how it may seem to some. Louis was actually quite smart for an 18 year old, he was the oldest in the band after all. Of course, he’s carefree and mischievous nature did typically come across as somewhat senseless and rash at times. But generally he liked to think of himself as quite switched on. 

However despite his bandmates all being at least a year younger then him, he certainly didn’t come across as the oldest. He was far too intense to be the sensible, eldest one. Sure he looked after things, but he can’t say when the band was formed he was always the go to man. 

That was much more of a Liam thing. Everything was clearly much more of a Liam thing.

Louis hated it.

Well that’s not true, he didn’t hate how smart or sensible or reliable Liam was, it was what made Liam who he was. Louis wasn’t going to go around and change people for his sake. Liam was a good person, a nice person.

A very talented person. Clearly the most talented out of all of them really.

But in conjunction, Liam is also kind of awkward and shy. Very awkward and shy, actually. Painfully awkward and shy at times, and while sometimes its endearing it’s also very foreign to Louis.

Louis isn’t sure he’s ever meet someone so shy, and particularly so shy around _him_. Usually people thrive off his personality, making those around him comfortable and louder. But with Liam, he shrinks back into himself, like the energy Louis raids sucks it out of Liam until he’s quiet, reserved and even sometimes frightened.

Louis is well aware he’s loud and a bit over whelming at times, that’s just his personality, he couldn’t help it. But he doesn’t understand why Liam is so afraid of it. Harry, Niall and Zayn all seemed to understand him, mess around with him and generally they all got along like a house on fire.

All except Liam.

It wasn’t that he didn’t fit in, the Wolverhampton got along with Zayn and Niall exceptionally well, he loves them. And the boy understands Harry in a way no one else can. He holds the band together even if he can’t see it, the boys need him.

But that element of fun was missing, the mischief, the need to create chaos. Liam was too sensible for a 17 year old, Louis decided.

It was weird.

He needed to make Liam open up to them.

It wasn’t a secret everyone knew Liam felt a bit like an outsider, Louis doesn’t want to think about how it’s also kind of mainly his fault. They bicker like it’s no one’s business about the most inane things and Louis isn’t all that surprised if Liam thinks he hates him.

He doesn’t, but it’s something Liam would think.

Louis decides that it’s his job, as eldest in the band and clearly the leader, to fix this mishap. Liam had to know he was a part of this band as much as anyone else. He was probably the reason they’d even made it to third place anyway. Now on the X Factor tour and a proper band put together, it was finally time Liam felt like he belonged. And Louis was going to achieve that no matter what.

 He just wasn’t sure how he’d achieve this.

Wondering around the venue he looks for his band mates, and finds Harry and Niall messing about on the chairs that will soon be filled with thousands of fans. It’s insane to think they can even pull a crowd let alone people cheering for them. Paying actual money to see them at a show.

“Hey guys, have you seen Liam?” Louis asks conversationally.

The pointed look Harry gives him is enough to know something’s wrong, “Yea, he’s in the bus.”

“Why?” Louis presses.

Niall shrugs, “I donno. He’s having a weird day, didn’t say much this morning and didn’t want to come look at the venue with us.” He sounds a bit hurt in only a way Niall can. Nobody can reject Niall.

“He even said no to reading comics with Zayn though,” Harry presses.

Liam never says no to reading comics with Zayn, it’s there thing. Zayn’s the only one Liam opens up to and if he doesn’t open up to him Louis honestly wonders what chance he has.

Liam gets like this sometimes, he has his weird days. The ones where he doesn’t want to mess around with them (not that he usually does but sometimes Niall and Harry can coax him into it) or talk to anyone. Louis doesn’t understand why someone wouldn’t always want to be around other people, but Liam has his days where he wants to be alone to breathe. As much as Louis respects that he needs space, he also knows Liam can block himself away from the world in a very negative way that will only make him upset and lonely, and Louis is done with Liam being detached. Liam needs to know he can come to them for anything.

Louis cringes, “Oh, I’m gonna go cheer him up then.” Louis says happily.

“Is that a good idea?” Harry asks wearily.

It’s probably not, but Louis goes anyway.

He finds Liam sitting on his bunk in the tour bus, pressed up to the side with his phone to his face and head phones in his ears, practically screaming at the world to leave him alone.

That’s never stopped Louis before though, he jumps happily on the bunk startling Liam and squeezing into the side next to him, tangling their legs together. A comforting gesture to anyone else but more to ensure Liam doesn’t try to make an escape quickly.

“Leeyummmm,” Louis whines playfully and Liam glares at him, setting his headphones down. It’s a tight squeeze for both of them in the bunk, but Liam manages to curl himself as small as possible, the way he does when he thinks nobody’s watching and just wants to be left alone.

“What is it Louis?” Liam says not unkindly but exasperated, because Liam can never really be rude to anyone.

Louis shrugs, “What you doing?”

Liam frowns at his phone avoiding eye contact with the elder, “Nothing, just on twitter.”

Louis stares him down for a little while, contemplating the almost pout situated on Liam’s face. Louis wonders what deity put him together with four of the cutest band mates in the world, he honestly feels like a big brother to four beautiful younger sisters and now four adorable bandmates.

“You okay?” He nudges Liam with his elbow and stares uncharacteristically serious at him. Liam squirms somewhat under the gaze, he’s not much for confrontation and Louis knows this, so he knows he can get the boy to break easily enough.

Liam shrugs, “Of course, why?”

“Niall and Harry said you wouldn’t play with them,” Louis says like it’s the most serious thing in the world. Which it pretty much is at this point, as Louis has now made it his mission to ensure Liam is smiling 96 percent of the time.

Liam smiles a little rolling his eyes, “I’m just a bit tired, tour is taking it out on me.”

Louis can tell his lying through his teeth so he continues to stare at the boy, eventually he flatters under the gaze and shrugs.

“Besides I’m sure they’re having fun, they don’t need me for that,”

Louis frowns, because that’s what’s bothering him, it’s what always bothers Liam. That he’s not good enough, or fun enough or cool enough to hang out with them. That his company isn’t worth the time of others and they’ll just get sick of him. Louis didn’t know these thoughts even entered the boys head until after they came third and he’d had a serious chat with Karen and Ruth about Liam’s past endeavours with friends.

Its makes Louis sick to think how Liam’s been treated in the past and is a direct reflection of how he treats people now. Hesitantly, like at any moment they’re your friend but they could snap and turn on you in an instant. Nobody should be that scared of people.

“Of course they’re not having nearly enough fun without you are you mental Liam? All they did was pout to me about how you won’t play with them and I had to go and find you, carrying you over my shoulder if need be to force you to play with them. And to stop worrying. You’re going to go grey soon if you keep worrying,” Louis laughed pulling Liam against his chest and hugging the boy tightly.

Liam squirms in his arms, clearly uncomfortable but Louis doesn’t let up. Cuddles are another thing Liam’s just going to have to get used to. Despite being clearly uncomfortable though he laughs along with Louis, because that’s what the eldest is good at. Making people laugh.

“You have to promise me you’ll come play with them now or there will be consequences,” Louis isn’t sure what they’ll be but he’ll make something up.

“Fine, fine, I’ll come just let me go.” Liam laughs, and Louis decides that he loves Liam’s laugh, he doesn’t hear it nearly enough.

Louis contemplates this and pulls Liam tighter to his chest in a tight hug, but accidently digs his fingers into Liam’s nibble ribs. Usually Louis wouldn’t think anything of it, but this gesture earns him quick yelp, _yes a yelp from the younger boy,_ and Liam thrashes in his embrace for a second clearly trying to get away for some reason.

Louis lets go on instinct and Liam flatters around a bit turning pink, before stumbling out of the bunk with a sheepish look on his face.

Louis stares him down confused at the scene that just played out, “Are you okay?” he asks slowly.

“Yes,” Liam answers too quickly, “Fine, come on lets go find the others.”

It takes Louis a minute to realise what just went on afraid he hurt the boy somehow, but he places the pieces together nicely. Grinning evilly to himself, he thinks he just found out something very useful about the Wolverhampton that is going to become quite a good tool in making Liam relax a bit more.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Louis sits on his new found information for a little while, because he’s honestly not sure how to approach it at first. He doesn’t want to scare Liam away, Liam’s already scared enough. And even though he’s pretty sure Liam’s _not allowed_ to leave the band at this point, he doesn’t want to give him any reason to.

Louis isn’t dumb enough not to realise that Liam has had it pretty rough with boys his own age before, he never goes into very much details but Ruth had told him it was bullying at its worst. Louis has never been bullied, let alone beat up before but he’s not surprised that Liam is always a little squeamish when someone initially reaches out for him.

He’s come a long way since the beginning of X factor, but it became second nature for Liam to want to be away from people who could potentially hurt him and that’s not something that can be undone easily. He took up boxing just to defend himself for Christ sake, Louis isn’t stupid enough to think this isn’t an issue.

He decides to test his theory out when he thinks he’s less likely to get punched, even if it would be an accident or reflex Louis has been on the other end of Liam’s fist before and as a pop star he needs his face to look a certain way. Particularly not bruised.

They’re all cramped in the tour bus eating breakfast before a show one morning, it’s still early but enough for them to be all semi coherent. Zayn and Niall are eating cereal at the little makeshift dining table while Harry is fumbling around with the toast. Liam is happily munching on cheerio’s chatting with them all, leaning against the bench. Louis figures it’s the best chance he has because both of his hands are full with a bowl and spoon (a toy story spoon Louis bought him as a joke because of the weird spoon thing they make fun of him for but he seemed to enjoy it) and he’s not likely to fight back in favour to save him from spilling the entire contents of his breakfast on the floor.

Louis moves over to him, fresh from his shower in the crappy bathroom they have in the bus and smiles at everyone, “Good morning all, sleep well?” and gives them his best smile that clearly says he’s going to cause trouble.

He directs his question at Liam because nobody’s really paying attention to him anyway, but before Liam can reply gives the younger boys hip two quick pokes. The reaction is instant and hilarious in Louis opinion because Liam flatters around a bit and lets out an undignified squeak but due to his hands being full does nothing but take a step to the side completely out of Louis reach.

Louis raises a knowing eyebrow at the boy before turning to the toaster, grinning to himself.

“You right Liam?” He asks nonchalantly.

A now composed Liam frowns at him but he’s checks are turning pink. It’s adorable.

“What was that mate?” Niall laughs where there conversation has now been interrupted by Liam’s weird outburst.

Liam looked frazzled for a second and hesitant to answer, he quickly composes himself though and laughs it off, “Nothing, hey we should get that new FIFA game when we stop off Niall.”

Niall looks like he wants to ask more, but quickly thinks against its and smiles, “Yes! Louis its meant to be brilliant and we’ll finally have something to do when we’re driving, we’ve played the old one like a million times,” the blonde complains and then goes into a very animated conversation with Harry as to how much he sucks at real and animated soccer.

Louis is impressed at how easily Liam is able to change the subject and compose himself, but he doesn’t miss the questioning look Zayn sends him. Louis just smirks and decides messing with Liam could be way more fun than he originally thought.

Instead of just outing Liam’s secret to the rest of the boys Louis decides to have a bit of fun, and continues to quickly tickle the boy whenever he gets the chance. Louis and Liam had never been very close up until this point so Louis decides this is how he’s going to worm his way under Liam’s wall.

Blackmail is how he achieves all his friendships.

He pokes the boy in the sides before sitting next to him at dinner, gives him a quick tickle when he’s sitting alone in his bunk telling him he has to come play FIFA with them and whenever he looks like his about to frown. Louis really does hate it when he frowns.

Liam’s confused at first, very confused but soon he makes it his mission to avoid Louis more than usual. That is exceptionally hard when Louis makes it his mission to stick onto Liam as much as possible.

Clearly Liam loses and ends up plastered next to Louis side more often than not. And Louis thrives off it, because Liam is finally talking to him, finally joking around with him, finally not looking at Louis like his the most annoying person to grace gods earth.

Because, okay, he still kind of looks at Louis like he’s exceptionally annoying, but after the initial poke and smile they sit down and have _real_ conversations. Louis learns that Liam actually likes the stupid word of the day calendar his been made fun of because he likes to learn, and iron man and batman are his favourite superhero (they already made plans to go see the new avengers together and Liam cant back out now) and Liam really wants to go bungee jumping if he ever got the chance (Louis promises to go with him if they get the chance) and he learns all these incredible things from this boy he thought was kind of uptight. Apparently he’s just stupidly shy.

It’s brilliant.

Zayn is the first to catch on that something weird is going on, because Louis and Liam are friends, but they’re not actual _friends._ And it’s weird that they’re now getting along while Liam also looks kind of worried Louis going to pounce on him at any moment.

He corners Louis before a show.

“I’m not being mean to him I promise!” Louis defends, a bit offended that Zayn automatically assumes Louis is being mean to Liam and that’s the only reason Liam is talking to him. Like some weird abusive relationship, which this is certainly not.

Zayn just gives him that disapproving _I don’t believe you_ kind of look he does, like his some kind of guard dog for Liam.

More like a guard puppy Louis thinks hilariously to himself.

“I just wanted him to open up a bit more and relax around us, he kept acting like he didn’t fit in and I’ve been trying to fix it,” Louis explains.

Zayn frowns, “How?”

Liam has been happier the last few days, but knowing Louis it could be for any reason. And he doesn’t think Louis isn’t capable of holding Liam’s buzz light year toy up for ransom in return for being happy, and that’s mean in Zayn’s book.

“Well…” Louis started, “I was sitting with him one day and found out he’s kind of ticklish.”

Zayn frowns because he doesn’t know where this is going, and Louis isn’t sure he is either.

“Ticklish?” Zayn asks.

“Yea,” Louis says, “And he smiles and it’s like the only thing I could do to make him laugh. So whenever he’s being bossy or sad I just poke him and he smiles and then sits with me. It was literally the only way I could get him to open up to me, I think he was afraid at first. But it’s a trust thing though I think, cause I haven’t like exploited it or made fun of him,”

Zayn mules this over for a bit, “or hurt him,” He suggests.

Louis swallows the lump in his throat, he doesn’t like that “yea.”

“So you’re not being mean to him?” Zayn asks.

“I tickle the shit out of you, Niall and Harry all the time and am I being mean to you?” Louis asks because that’s clearly a stupid question he wouldn’t be mean to Liam. That would be like kicking a puppy and Louis draws a line somewhere.

“Yes,” Zayn retorts but it’s playful enough for Louis not to feel like a horrible person.

“I don’t want to be mean to him,” Louis assures after a moment, making sure Zayn knows he would never hurt Liam, he’d never hurt any of them, “I just want him to not be so closed off all the time.”

Zayn laughs and throws his arm around Louis, “I hate to say it, but he seems happier Lou. Like maybe being in the band isn’t the worst thing in the world. So maybe it’s working.” He shrugs.

Louis smiles, because he actually does love these boys even though his only known them 6 months. He wants them to be happy.

Unfortunately, all good things do come to an end eventually, well sort of. What seems to set Liam a little bit on edge is when Louis deliberately and very publicly tickles Liam during a concert. It’s during his forever young solo, Louis comes up behind the boy quickly opting to grab both of his sides that makes him yelp (Louis has grown quite fond of his yelp in a very weird way) and squirm away from Louis as fast as humanly possible, causing him to mess up his lines and ruin formation.  It’s just a quick tickle that reluctantly Liam couldn’t help but smile at and Louis doesn’t think he’s gone too far. Liam laughs and gives him a very shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly when Harry sings and goes back to the concert like nothing happened. He’s all very professional about, he even smiles stupidly when Louis pulls him in for a hug and latches his arms around the boys neck for the next whole song. He just smiles stupidly attached to Louis side as he sings.

So Louis didn’t think anything of it when Liam comes into his dressing room after their set as they wait for the others to finish their performances, wet hair curly hair from his shower and grey sweats hung low on his hips with a frown on his face.

“Payno, shouldn’t you be watching Matt perform?” Louis asks cheekily but not sure why that would be something cheeky in the first place.

Liam crosses his arms over his chest and he pouts, yes pouts at Louis.

“You need to stop,” Liam says quickly, like he’s embarrassed to say what needs to stop.

It dawns on Louis that the younger boy _is_ incredibly embarrassed which makes the whole thing that tiny bit cuter.

“Stop what?” Louis feigns innocence.

Liam fumbles his words for a bit, “Stop… stop, whatever it is you’re doing. It was okay when we weren’t on stage but what are the fans going to think?”

Louis gives him a confused look, “They’re going to think your adorable? Because you clearly are?” he laughs.

Liam’s ears turn considerably pinker at that and he loses he’s bearings for a minute, lost about how he’s supposed to argue this without it turning into the most embarrassing conversation of his life. He hates being called adorable, he’s in a boy band he’s not supposed to be adorable. And it reminds him of his mom and sisters.

Louis is enjoying every minute of Liam’s internal crisis.

“No, they’ll get the wrong idea, or something,” He argues weakly, “look you just can’t do it on stage. I don’t know why you’re doing it at all, but I don’t want fans or anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“And what exactly is ‘the wrong idea’?” Louis questions because he enjoys watching Liam stumble.

Liam shuffles he’s feet around for a bit and sighs exasperated, “You know,”

“No I really don’t,” Louis shakes his head.

Liam just sighs again and covers his face with his hands.

“They’re going to think that you’re ticklish? And that I tickle you? And that it makes you smile?” Louis laughs and stands up moving towards Liam, poking him in the stomach gently when the boys not looking causing him to quickly move out of Louis grip with a scowl.

“No look, it’s just...” Liam really doesn’t want to say it but Louis is totally going to make him, he can tell.

As on queue Louis laughs and drags Liam down onto the sofa with him, grasping both the boys hands in his, “It’s what?” Louis prompts. He’s totally going to make him say it because confused, embarrassed Liam is officially his favourite Liam ever.

“It’s embarrassing okay. In front of people it’s embarrassing,” Liam sighs defeated.

Louis tries not to chuckle, he really does because clearly Liam is having some weird kind of breakdown and he’s trying to get Liam to trust him, not hate him forever.

“Okay,” Louis says seriously, as seriously as he can master when Liam looks so adorably stupid, “I promise I won’t do it on stage again, or in front of fans or cameras. Easy.”

Liam looks up at him timidly, “Really?” He asks confused, “Just like that?”

“Of course just like that, I wouldn’t do anything to make you feel uncomfortable,” Louis says.

Liam gives the elder a pointed look, “Yes you would.”

Louis laughs at that, “Okay yes I would, I do. But not something that would proper humiliate you. I mean I’ll embarrass you in front of the band and tickle you until you admit you’re the most adorable human on the planet. But not something that’s going to cause you serious distress.”

Liam mules over this, clearly under the impression this conversation would go a completely different way, more like Louis making fun of him for having such a childish and embarrassing weakness that he can use to humiliate and mock him at every turn. Instead the conversation is only mildly embarrassing not mortifying to the point he wants to cry, mostly.

“Oh, okay then.” He settles on, a bit confused and more embarrassed still.

Louis smiles shaking his head and releasing the boys hands finally, “God Liam I’m not actually that much of a twat, you’re my band mate. My little brother, I actually like you and want you to be happy. Not afraid of me, ” He laughs and Liam goes considerably red, because he never can quite understand when Louis isn’t teasing him mercilessly.  

He’s still trying to decipher between ‘love teases’ and ‘actual mean teases’ but he’s slowly learning that everything Louis does is out of love, not malice. It’s clearly going at much a slower pace than Louis would appreciate, but it’s coming along. Liam’s not had someone like Louis in his life before, someone that wants to make him laugh and smile and feel comfortable around him by being so tactile. Liam isn’t tactile, not in the slightest because usually physical contact ends up in some kind of pain. With Louis he’s learning that not everything is done out of spite, this is how Louis interacts with his friends and apparently Liam is one of them that now needs to adapt to this. Because Louis isn’t going to meet Liam half way with this and he’s already in too deep to take it slowly (although Louis thinks this is agonizingly slow). Liam has to get used to the way Louis friendships work or be terrified of his band member, Louis isn’t going to rest until Liam feels comfortable.

That both makes Liam heart swell with affection and also kind of scares him. Because as much as Harry and Louis absolutely love each other, Liam’s never had a friendship like that before. One so tactile and full on. Liam’s friendships didn’t usually go beyond a shake of the hand or a pat on the back occasionally, he couldn’t imagine having someone touch him like they do.

Apparently he’s going to find out.

Liam just nods shyly and Louis smiles, glad they’ve come to some kind of agreement (even though Louis thinks the fans would find Liam’s laugh as adorable as he does).

“So I can promise not to do it in front of fans, for now at least. But you just wait until the boys and Paul find out, they’re going to have a field day,” Louis teases with a wink watching the colour rise in the boys cheeks and panic become evident in his eyes.

Quickly Louis pokes Liam’s tummy again making him flinch and bringing him in for a cuddle, holding him tightly against his side, “No Liam stop looking so genuinely scared, you’re not allowed to be scared you’re meant to be laughing.”

“You can’t tell them, god this is so embarrassing,” Liam whines but it’s more pouty then it is fearful so Louis is counting that as a win.

“Well I may have already told Zayn,” Louis admits.

Liam seems to think about this for a bit and mumbles, “I could probably take Zayn in a tickle fight.”

Louis actually laughs out loud at that because that is much better, maybe he will be able to corrupt him after all, “We could double team him and then definitely have the advantage, get him to confess all his secrets”.

Liam frowns, “That sounds a bit mean though.”

Louis rolls his eyes, no responsible Liam is back and he doesn’t want him. He’s trying to get Liam to be less stressed and more comfortable and playful. He’s going to have to tickle responsible Liam away.

The elder without warning attacks the Wolverhampton boys sides with boys hands and its met with a wonderful shriek that turns into very high pitched giggles that Liam would later on deny. Instantly Liam is thrashing around on the sofa trying to contain Louis hands in his own but Louis has speed and leverage on his side and manages to have Liam pinned under him on the couch. He pokes and prods all around the boys abdomen and tummy, making sure to only go lightly though to make Liam giggle and not actually gasp for air.

Frankly tickling Liam is way more fun than tickling Niall and Harry because usually they provoke someone and end up giggling messes who enjoy the game and retribution, but Liam is clearly very unversed in tickle fights because he’s desperately trying to get Louis to stop and maintain his giggles as best he can to advert the tickler. Unfortunately it just makes Liam even cuter.

“No, Louis oh my god stop – stop!” Liam giggles as Louis attacks his belly button, a particularly sensitive spot apparently.

Louis is having too much fun to stop but figures Liam may pass out soon from all the colour rushing to his face rather than actual lack of air, considering Louis is only lightly tickling to ensure he doesn’t scare the boy away. Louis has begun treating Liam as a scared puppy and so far it’s working okay.

 “Do you promise to watch Grease with me tonight?” Louis gives him a wager.

“Yes okay just please stop,” Liam giggles grabbing one of Louis hands but fails to stop the other one attacking his neck which is also quite sensitive.

“And cuddle? I won’t stop unless you promise to cuddle,” Louis smiles evilly.

“Yes fine, okay,” Liam laughs and finally Louis ceases his assault causing Liam to collapse on the couch with Louis still sitting on his hips above him.

Liam’s face is red and he’s just so embarrassed because he honestly doesn’t know how not to be, and he covers his face with both of his hands to avoid Louis smug, affectionate, shit eating grin while he tries to get his bearings and some dignity back.

“I hate you,” He pants but says it affectionately enough to rid Louis of any guilt he may be feeling for tickling his younger bandmate to tears.

“No you don’t, now come on lets go find the other boys. And stop looking so embarrassed, you know this wouldn’t be half as fun if you weren’t so embarrassed, its adorable,” Louis cooes, and manages to pull Liam off the sofa but not without a few perfectly times  pokes.

“Stop calling me adorable you sound like my mom,” Liam mumbles, but allows Louis to swing an arm over his shoulder and guide him god only knows where. He doesn’t remember when he started letting Louis direct him blindly to places but this is was probably Louis’s plan all along. He’s surprised at how okay with it he is.  

“I only speak the truth dear Payno,” Louis laughs, “Don’t worry, Niall and Harry are just as ticklish if not more. You’ve seen me get them before.”

Liam has, multiple times he’s seen Harry and Niall egg the eldest or Paul on and get tickled the shit out of because of it. Liam always manages to sneak away before they start looking for another target though.

“You’re not going to tell the boys are you?” Liam asks warily, “Or Paul, god please don’t tell Paul.”

Liam has this terrible feeling that Paul would find it highly amusing and have no problem with Louis holding him down and tickling him until he cries to make him smile. He’s seen Paul tickle Louis and Zayn and the man is literally twice his size and could easily catch him if he wanted to. And he’s been on enough receiving ends of one of Pauls lectures about having fun, and letting go of control _and calm the fuck down Liam before you give yourself a bloody heart attack_ to know that Paul would be the instigator of the new ‘let’s make Liam laugh’ mission Louis seems to have going.

Louis snorts, “Of course I’m going to tell the boys. We’re going to have a band meeting, and please tell me you’re not scared of Paul because we’ll have to have a band meeting for that too then,”

Liam pouts, “I’m not scared of Paul, I like Paul. I just think Paul would find it as funny as you seem to.” He points out.

“Of course he will, and so will Caroline and Lou and everyone else on security. Your sisters know don’t they? I don’t have to call them so when you go home from Christmas they know exactly how to make you stop practising and relax? You’re like a bloody machine Liam always practising,” Louis says seriously, like they’re discussing the songs for their first album and not Liam’s embarrassing secret. He can’t actually believe he’s having this conversation right now.

“No its fine, you don’t need to call them,” Liam blushes which of course Louis does not fail to notice.

“Maybe I should call them and ask for some stories. Please tell me they have cute embarrassing little Liam stories of them tickling the snot of you. I’m an older sibling Liam, we know these things,”

Liam just scoffs, because of course Ruth and Nicola have several highly embarrassing stories that never need to see the light of day. He has a horrible feeling his never going to be his normal face colour again if Louis gets a hold of his sisters.

“This conversation is mortifying, can we please just not? You’ve had your fun I’m properly embarrassed now and I’m hugging you. Isn’t that all you want in life?” Liam whines but in a good natured way, not his usual I actually can’t stand you Louis.

Louis kisses his check sloppily, “Of course it is Liam,”

They enter a dressing room which has all the boys and Paul in it, and Louis takes a seat on the couch pulling Liam along with him. Liam gives Zayn a helpless glance and he receives a knowing smirk in return that gives Liam no comfort at all.

“Where have you two been?” Niall asks suspiciously but with an evil glint in his eyes that suggests they heard his laughter from down the hall.

“Do I have some news for you guys,” Louis teases pulling Liam closer to him and Liam just groans and hides his face in the older boy’s chest.

This was his plan all along Liam thinks, this is the weirdest friend ship he’s ever formed.

 

 


End file.
